1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to material stands. More specifically, the invention relates to a stand that is portable and adapted to hold heavy objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction job sites frequently have use for heavy objects that must be “staged” prior to placement at the desired site. All construction materials are delivered to the job site. Upon delivery to the job site, the material is removed from the truck, and placed in a temporary location. Frequently, material must be moved from its initial temporary location to another temporary location. Moving material is time consuming, and creates unnecessary work.
For example, many building sites use drywall in building walls. Drywall is also known as sheetrock. Drywall is very bulky and is frequently delivered in pieces that may be 12 feet long and 10 feet tall. Furthermore, each piece of drywall may weigh over 50–75 pounds.
In the past, drywall has tended to be staged by leaning against a previously constructed wall. At other times, drywall has been placed on the floor. While these methods are effective to remove the drywall from a certain work area, in practice, the drywall must frequently be staged in several locations. Each movement of the drywall requires heavy lifting and time.
Previous solutions to this problem have taken a variety of approaches. For example, Dunchock, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,726 issued Apr. 27, 1982 discloses a storage rack adapted for storing an automobile top. The Dunchock storage rack features a frame with four wheels on the corners, and beams connecting the side members, both longitudinally and along the sides. However, this rack is bulky, and would require frequent disassembly at a construction site. Furthermore, Dunchock does not appear to disclose a rack that is sufficiently sturdy to hold drywall. Additionally, the rack of Dunchock is configured to be only a certain width—moving objects wider than the rack would result in part of the object being moved being unsupported.
Rowley et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,435 issued Mar. 29, 1977 disclose a collapsible rack for shipping and/or storing glass sheets. The Rowley rack requires two support portions, connected by struts. Thus, the Rowley rack is also bulky and would require frequent disassembly at a construction site. Additionally, the rack of Rowley is configured to be only a certain width—moving objects wider than the rack would result in part of the object being unsupported.
Anderson discloses a collapsible hand truck in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,434 issued May 15, 1984. However, the hand truck in Anderson would be unwieldy at a construction site, as it would be quite difficult to move several sheets of drywall, weighing several hundred pounds, with a hand truck. Furthermore, a hand truck is ill adapted to stage construction materials.
Teachout discloses a foldable dolly in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,421 issued Aug. 27, 1985. Teachout has many of the same problems as Anderson. The wheels disclosed in Teachout make the hand dolly ill adapted to stage drywall, and using a dolly to move drywall at a construction site is ill advised. Additionally, the dolly of Teachout is configured to be only a certain width—moving objects wider than the dolly would result in part of the object being moved being unsupported.
Hoss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,280 issued Oct. 13, 1987, teaches a shipping rack that is convertible to first and second lengths. While Hoss overcomes the problem of limiting the width of the object, the rack is still limited to the maximum width allowable, and provides for two vertical spans which are connected by struts to each other.
Blake discloses a dolly apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,211 issued Nov. 23, 1982. Blake has many of the same problems as Anderson. The wheels disclosed in Blake make the hand dolly ill adapted to stage drywall, and using a dolly to move drywall at a construction site is ill advised.
Additionally, the dolly of Blake is configured to be only a certain width—moving objects wider than the dolly would result in part of the object being moved being unsupported.
Hershberger discloses a folding table caddie in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,117 issued Aug. 6, 1991. Hershberger also provides for two support portions, attached to base portions, attached to casters. Casters are ill-adapted to hold drywall, and the requirement that the support portions be linked to each other increases the bulkiness of the storage means.
Crowell et al. disclose a sheeting support in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,329 issued Feb. 4, 1982. While the sheeting support of Crowell is adapted to drywall, Crowell requires the use of a connecting arrangement. Although the connecting arrangement allows for the support portions to be releasably connected, each support portion is attached to a substantial base portion that features a retaining strip to resist sliding.
Mason et al. disclose a sheet material handling frame in U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,924 issued Sep. 22, 1992. Mason shares some of the shortcomings of Crowell, in that Mason requires that the support portions be connected. Mason further requires the use of a restraining strap, and the use of cross-bars to space the stanchions. Therefore, the support portions of Mason are spaced apart a fixed distance, and illsuited to support sheets shorter than that distance.
King discloses a space efficient versatile storage frame system in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,399 issued Dec. 17, 1996. King requires the use of support portions that are connected to each other by cross-members. While King allows for multiple configurations to store items without a large storage device, the adjustments are accomplished with fixed attachments, and is not likely able to support heavy drywall.
Marenger discloses a dolly modifying apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,887 issued Oct. 19, 1993. Marenger discloses an apparatus with a selectively detachable frame with a triangular portion, as well as two support portions that are connected with a cross-bar and uses a strap.
It would be desirable therefore, to provide an apparatus that is sturdy enough to support drywall, provides the flexibility to support objects of multiple lengths, and is easily moved.